<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugary (chance) encounter by skywalkerluke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699976">sugary (chance) encounter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke'>skywalkerluke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mandalorian Civil War Happened Differently, Chance Meetings, Child Boba Fett, Family Fluff, M/M, Obi-wan is a Jedi Sentinel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There aren’t any available tables, Bob’ika. I’m sorry” The boy’s face fell, and the young one looked as if he might cry. Obi-wan remembered being 6 or 7 years old, and being denied pastries was definitely a thing that would make someone cry (not him, of course, but Quinlan had been known for it for quite a few years). </p>
<p>“If you both don’t mind, there is a place at my table. I was just going to get more tea and pastries” Obi-wan intervened before any crying could start. </p>
<p>“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi” Obi-wan offered his hand to shake. </p>
<p>“Jango Fett. That is my son, Boba.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett, Boba Fett &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugary (chance) encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisca/gifts">Lisca</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy this fluffy one shot (it was in my notes saved as Jangobi fluffy fluff that fluffs, just so yall know the level of tooth-rotting fluff). </p>
<p>Completely inspired by this amazing art by Pitch the Peach on Tumblr (https://pitchthepeach.tumblr.com/post/642473112672354304/day-6-fix-it-au)</p>
<p>Thank you for letting me use it as inspo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-wan walked around the main market in Little Kedalbe, searching for his favorite spiced teas. Ever since he had gone on the year-long mission to Mandalore (that had ended only with the True Mandalorians getting into power through clan elections, much to the New Mandalorians chagrin), he enjoyed the way the food tasted, always seasoned and so very different from the bland food the Temple usually served, and he especially liked the rich teas the Mandalorians favored. He already had a bag full of little tea packets, and seasonings, and was munching away in a sugary confection he couldn’t pronounce the name, even if he had a passable Mando’a. </p>
<p>He stopped by his favorite tea-shop, and quickly sat inside, placing his order with a droid and pulling out his datapad. Luckly, he didn’t have any paperwork to send to the Council, so he opened a silly romance he was engrossed with, and enjoyed the end of his evening, sipping on the very aromatic tea. He was waiting at the counter to purchase another pastry when he felt a small body bumping against his back, and quickly turned to steady the child. He looked at the little boy with a head full of wild dark curls, and smiled at the sheepish face the kid had on, stuttering an apology towards him. </p>
<p>“It’s alright, young one. No harm done. Where are your parents?” Obi-wan gently asked, patting the kid’s shoulder in a calming manner. </p>
<p>“Buir is looking for a place to sit! I was supposed to get our food, sir.” The boy answered, giving Obi-wan a toothy smile that set apparent the missing baby teeth in the boy’s smile. </p>
<p>An armored Mandalorian sans helmet appeared behind the boy, a young man with the same features and hair that the little boy had, his handsome face marked with a few scars that showed his life as a warrior. </p>
<p>“Bob’ika, I’ve told you not to run! You could get hurt, or bump into someone who won’t be as understanding.” The man gently chided the boy, carding his hand through the little one’s curls. </p>
<p>“But Jan’buir, there are almond pastries!” Obi-wan snorted as he saw the boy deploy one of the best tooka eyes he had ever seen, talking about the pastries as if it explained everything. <br/>The boy’s father sighed long-suffering, as if the boy being distracted by pastries and candy was a commonplace occurrence in their life. </p>
<p>“There aren’t any available tables, Bob’ika. I’m sorry” The boy’s face fell, and the young one looked as if he might cry. Obi-wan remembered being 6 or 7 years old, and being denied pastries was definitely a thing that would make someone cry (not him, of course, but Quinlan had been known for it for quite a few years). </p>
<p>“If you both don’t mind, there is a place at my table. I was just going to get more tea and pastries” Obi-wan intervened before any crying could start. </p>
<p>“Pleeeease, Jan’buir? Can we?” The little boy asked his father, tugging at his hand. </p>
<p>“Go secure the table, Bob’ika, and we’ll treat the nice mister to tea and pastries” the man sighed, and the boy skipped towards the table Obi-wan pointed to him. </p>
<p>“I’m Obi-wan Kenobi” Obi-wan offered his hand to shake. </p>
<p>“Jango Fett. That is my son, Boba.” Jango grabbed his forearm, gently squeezing it in the traditional greeting in Mandalore, which Obi-wan responded in kind. </p>
<p>------------------------ </p>
<p>Obi-wan smiled as he remembered meeting his favorite Mandalorian duo. Ever since the fateful encounter in Little Kedalbe, Jango and Obi-wan had exchanged comm numbers, and Boba had taken to sending Obi-wan pictures of his drawings that always featured Obi, Jango and Boba sharing some kind of food. </p>
<p>Obi-wan had invited them to a small celebration of his official appointment to the position of Jedi Sentinel in the Mandalore sector. The Haat Mando’ade had opened cooperation talks with the Jedi Order a few years back, trying to put a stop to the numerous years of bad blood between the two cultures. They also hoped that by having the official presence of the Order in Mandalore, it would stop false news about the Mandalorians from spreading around in the Republic. </p>
<p>Jango had replied positively to the invitation, saying that he and Boba would remain in Coruscant until Obi-wan was free to go with them to Mandalore. Obi had been flustered by this answer, as he always was when Jango did a kindness to him. He had tried to deny it, but he was incredibly fond of both Jango and Boba, and although it wasn’t the Jedi way, he had become attached to the little family, always enjoying when he was included in their little outings around Coruscant. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Obi-wan put on his best robes, combing his hair back, and trying to stop it from curling around his ears, with no success. He put on his knee high black boots, a gift from Quinlan and Bant in his last life-day, and looked around his room. It was completely bare, his belongings already packed in a duffel bag and waiting by the door. He had said goodbye to his friends earlier, having early-meal with them in a small cafe near the temple. Now it was time to meet Jango and Boba, and leave Coruscant behind permanently for a few years. </p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Boba was curled up on Obi-wan's side, snoozing softly in the little sitting area in the main living spot of the ship. The redhead was half-watching a holodrama, waiting for Jango to finish the last of the hyperspace jump calculations. They were near the Mandalore border already, a couple days into their little journey towards Mandalore, and just last evening rotation Jango had made a move on their resident Jedi. The man had softly cupped Obi-wan’s jaw, thumb caressing his cheek, and had quietly spoke about how beautiful he found the other man, how entranced he was when near Obi-wan, and how in the few months they knew each other, he had already found himself falling for the redhead, something that had him baffled. He was a closed-off man, but Obi-wan had just disarmed everything in him since their first meeting. </p>
<p>Obi-wan had blushed profusely, his breath hitching with every caress of Jango’s hands in his face, closing his eyes only when Jango had rested his forehead against his, asking for permission to kiss him. That was Obi-wan’s breaking point, making a soft sound in the back of his throat and surging in to kiss Jango’s soft lips, hands threading in the curls at the nape of the other man’s neck. </p>
<p>Their day rotation had been filled with soft touches as they warmed up rations and distracted Boba with silly games. Obi-wan could feel his cheeks hurting from smiling so much, and Boba had definitely noticed the change in the general mood on the ship, looking quizzically to both his father and Obi-wan. The excitement in trying to figure out what to him was some kind of secret had the little boy exhausted before his bedtime, and he had been content to tuck in closer against Obi-wan. </p>
<p>Jango smiled as he came out of the cockpit, seeing Boba nearly in Obi-wan’s lap, making soft snuffling noises in his sleep as the other petted his hair. He sat down next to his son and cyare, nuzzling against Obi-wan’s neck. </p>
<p>“I swear you and Boba are part tooka, in the way you enjoy doing that.” Obi-wan smiled at him, kissing the tip of his nose. </p>
<p>Jango helped Obi-wan move Boba to a more comfortable position between them, and held Obi-wan’s hand in his, happy to continue watching the holodrama. He would be content to do anything, if it involved keeping Obi-wan’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“Boba will have everyone know you’re our Jedi, you know that, right?” </p>
<p>“As if you wouldn’t be the one helping him, Jango. I have no problem with being your Jedi. Even if the Council might have” Obi-wan intertwined their fingers, moving on the couch to look at Jango and keep Boba’s little head comfy in his thighs. </p>
<p>“You are our Jedi, we will protect you” Jango smiled at Obi-wan, laughing at the face Obi-wan made at him. As if he needed protection, he was more than capable, and the both of them knew that. </p>
<p>“Shh, you’ll wake up Bob’ika with your laugh.” </p>
<p>“Obi’buir, make Jan’buir stop!” The little boy whined, burrowing his face in Obi-wan’s legs. </p>
<p>“Go to sleep, little one. I’ll make sure your buir keeps quiet.” Obi-wan said, petting the boy’s hair even as he arched an eyebrow towards Jango, daring him to do something. </p>
<p>Jango only raised his hands in surrender, lying down next to his son and putting Obi-wan’s hand in his hair, silently asking to also be petted to sleep. Obi-wan indulged them both, smiling down at his little family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>